


Strike Team

by bachaboska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Suicide Squad (2016) Fusion, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, HYDRA Husbands, Hydra (Marvel), Idiots in Love, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Suicide Squad AU where Brock is used as a bait to get Jack Rollins - the world's most famous assassin, as a part of the Strike Team.Everyone has a weakness, and a weakness can be leveraged.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Strike Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colddaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colddaye/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.
> 
> I'm bachaboska on Tumblr and Twitter, come say hi


End file.
